Premier mot
by Atsamy
Summary: Layton (dans L'appel du spectre):"La dernière fois que j'ai vu Luke, il n'était qu'un bébé". Imaginez un Luke de cinq mois un peu difficile. Imaginez que ses parents doivent partir quelques jours, laissant le charmant bébé à Layton et à Claire... Imaginez un Layton qui ne sait pas comment s'y prendre... Du tout. One shot - spoiler léger.


**Layton, dans l'Appel du Spectre, a dit: "Puis-je aller saluer Luke ? Après tout, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était qu'un bébé."**

**Avec cette phrase, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer un Layton essayant de s'occuper d'un bébé Luke qui ne serait pas facile...**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Level-5.**

* * *

- Hershel, c'est très gentil à Claire et à toi de nous venir en aide.

- Mais pas du tout, Clark, répondit Layton, souriant, c'est normal.

- Brenda et moi ne pouvons vraiment pas annuler ce séjour, tu comprends...

- Ne te fais pas de souci, répondit doucement Claire. Nous nous en sortirons très bien avec lui. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille.

Brenda s'approcha du groupe avec dans ses bras un adorable bébé de cinq mois. Ses cheveux châtain étaient déjà en bataille et il scrutait Layton et Claire avec de très grands yeux noirs. La jeune maman tendit doucement le petit Luke à Layton, qui le prit dans ses bras assez maladroitement. Il essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il trouvait le bébé absolument craquant. L'enfant regarda Layton fixement, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il devait bien l'aimer ou pas.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il. Alors c'est toi, Luke. Enchanté, je suis Hershel Layton.

- Da... échétone ? Babilla l'enfant.

- Oooh, il est trop mignon, s'exclama Claire avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, je vous ai déjà donné toutes les recommandations, réfléchissait Brenda. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller...

- Attendez, dit Clark. Surtout n'oubliez pas de nous envoyer une lettre immédiatement, si jamais il dit son premier mot.

- Clark, l'interrompit sa femme du ton las de celle qui a déjà eu ce même débat cent fois. Le temps que la lettre arrive, nous serons repartis depuis longtemps. Et puis, cinq mois, c'est tôt, pour le premier mot...

- Mais s'il était en avance ? Je suis sûr qu'il est en avance !

- Puisqu'on en parle, avance, toi ! Tu bloques l'entrée, je dois charger les bagages.

Le couple se pressa vers la sortie, dit brièvement au revoir à Claire et Layton, et partirent beaucoup trop vite pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche. Layton eut l'étrange impression de se faire abandonner avec une bombe à retardement. Il reporta son attention sur Luke, qui lui fit un grand sourire, avant de s'exclamer :

- Diadiadiadia BLAHHHBWWBUWAAAH DADADADADADADADA !

- Oooh, il est vraiment mignon, fit remarquer Claire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais... Claire... Pourquoi cet enfant crie-t-il ?..

- Parce que c'est un bébé.

- LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALALALALALALALALA !

- Mh, je vois.

Les quatre jours allaient être longs...

* * *

_**Jour 1 – 18h34**_

* * *

- Dis-moi, Claire, ma chérie ?

- Mh ? Fit-elle vaguement sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

- Il est vraiment adorable, mais je crois que mes cheveux ne supporteront pas d'être mis à l'épreuve à ce point une nouvelle fois.

- C'est un bébé, répondit-elle tendrement. Il joue à te tirer les cheveux parce que c'est amusant. Ce n'est pas si grave, si ? De toutes façons, les gentlemen aiment les enfants.

- Oui, mais aimer les enfants et aimer se faire tirer les cheveux sans relâche par un enfant sont deux choses très différentes...

- Les gentlemen aiment se faire tirer les cheveux sans relâche par un enfant, déclara la jeune femme avec le ton de celle qui s'empêche de rire.

- Que... Es-tu _absolument sûre_ de ça ?

- Si tu portais un chapeau un peu plus élégant que ta casquette, aussi.

- Quoi... Comment ça pourrait-être différent avec un autre chapeau ?.. Quel rapport ?

- Hershel, si tu arrêtes de te plaindre maintenant, je pourrai _peut-être_ te préparer du thé tout à l'heure.

La douleur aux cheveux s'atténua un tout petit peu.

- Mais dis-moi, on ne peut pas simplement aller le coucher ? Ça fait des siestes, un bébé...

- Oui, mais pas à cette heure là, voyons, Hershel... Son sommeil sera décalé si on le couche maintenant.

Layton reporta son attention sur Luke. C'est vrai que, passée la séance d'arrachage de cheveux, il était vraiment adorable. Il le regardait avec ses très grands yeux et un tout petit sourire comme pour dire "je sais que je suis un petit peu pénible, mais je ne veux pas aller à la sieste maintenant...". Le gentleman ne put pas résister.

- Bon. D'accord. Mais je te prie de ne plus me tirer les cheveux.

- Vava.

- Oh, j'y pense. Ton père veut que tu dises ton premier mot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aayaah ! S'exclama l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

- Hershel, il est trop jeune, dit Claire d'un ton absent, toujours dans ses papiers. De plus, il serait inconvenant qu'il ne commence à dire "papa" que quand c'est toi qui essayes de le lui apprendre.

- Pourquoi forcément "papa" ? Son premier mot peut très bien être quelque chose d'un peu plus original. Voyons...

Layton réfléchit et sourit doucement.

- Luke ?

- Nah ?

- Dis "énigme". Ééééééénigme.

- AaAaaAh !

- Hershel, dit Claire d'un ton las, la tête dans les mains. Comment te dire ça calmement...

- Éééééééniiiiiiiigmeuh.

- iiiiiiiiiiieuh.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va réussir à dire « énigme » avant « papa » ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Allons, petit Luke. É ?

- Nim.

- Oah... Claiiiiiiiiiiiire !

- Quoi ?

- Il a dit énigme !

- Non. Il a dit « nim ».

- Non, énigme !

- Nim ! Fit l'enfant. Niminiminiminim.

- Tiens, tu vois, il te dit des choses au hasard.

- Lalalalalalalalala...

- Lalala ? Répéta Layton. Il faut dire énigme. Lalala, énigme.

- L'idée initiale d'envoyer l'enfant à la sieste n'était pas si mauvaise, après tout, soupira Claire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que dans l'histoire, ce soit toujours Luke l'enfant...

* * *

_**Jour 2 – 01h56 **_

* * *

- MMNNNNBOUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !...

- Mh...

- Claire ?

- Mnh.

- Claire ?

- AAAAAAAAAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

- Mhoui, Hershel ?

- Un enfant de cinq mois n'est-il pas supposé faire ses nuits ?

- Je pense que si, Hershel.

- Ah.

- ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

- …

- ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH …

- Claire ?

- Quoi ?

- Si Luke fait ses nuits...

- Oui ?

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il crie ?

- Dis, Hershel, pendant que tu posais vainement une énigme mathématique à un enfant de cinq mois... Est-ce que tu écoutais ce que je te disais ?

- Euh... Que... Comment... Quand ça ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

- Quand je te demandais de te rappeler de fermer les volets quand tu auras couché Luke, et quand je t'expliquais que si ses volets restaient ouverts, la lune lui faisait peur, et il risquait très probablement de nous réveiller en criant... Un peu comme maintenant ?

- …

- Hershel, va fermer les volets.

* * *

_**Jour 2 – 02h34 **_

* * *

- Shhh, Luke, il est temps de se calmer maintenant...

- Ah... Aa ?

Cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure que Layton berçait doucement Luke, qui ne s'était pas tout à fait calmé.

- Luke, est-ce que tu veux entendre une énigme ?

- Buah ?

- Une énigme, Luke.

- Nimnimnim ?

- Trois jeunes filles et un jeune homme sont amis. Le jeune homme est âgé d'un an de plus que la première jeune fille, la plus jeune.

Alors qu'il parlait, Layton déposait Luke dans son lit d'enfant. Il continua.

- Il y a quinze ans, la deuxième jeune fille avait le double de l'âge de la première. L'âge de la troisième jeune fille, la plus âgée, est égal à dix fois la différence d'âge entre les deux autres jeunes filles. En outre, aucun de ces jeunes gens n'ont le même âge. Quel âge ont-ils ?

Le bébé écoutait Layton attentivement, même s'il semblait ne rien y comprendre.

- Vois-tu, continua-t-il, la plus jeune fille a dix-sept ans, et le jeune homme en a donc dix-huit. Quinze ans auparavant, elle avait deux ans, et donc la deuxième jeune fille en avant quatre : elle a donc dix-neuf ans. La différence d'âge entre les deux jeunes filles est donc de deux ans, ce qui, multiplié par dix, donne vingt : on a l'âge de la troisième jeune fille.

Alors qu'il parlait, d'une voix de plus en plus douce, Luke s'assoupissait. Layton se tut, et l'enfant dormait paisiblement. Satisfait, il soupira de soulagement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver absolument adorable en cet instant. Il murmura « bonne nuit », et alla rejoindre Claire.

- Je l'ai calmé, lui murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Luke à nouveau.

- BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Hershel, tu as fermé les volets ?..

Oh, non, les volets...

* * *

_** Jour 2 – 08h45**_

* * *

Claire donnait à manger à Luke, coincé dans sa chaise haute, alors que Layton lisait. Les deux adultes avaient d'immenses cernes sous les yeux.

- Luke, soit gentil, ouuuuvre grand.

- Mbllleble...

- Luke, s'il te plaît...

Claire souriait doucement au bébé qui ne se laissait pas impressionner, et continuait à tourner obstinément la tête.

- Niiiim ! Fit Luke.

- Luke...

- Nim, nim, nim.

- Oh, là là... Se lamenta Claire en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je suis fatiguée...

- Claire, ma chérie, veux-tu que j'essaie ?

- C'est gentil, merci.

- Luke ? Commença Layton. Fais ah.

- Ah.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Claire, ébahie.

- Aucune idée, dit Layton d'un air satisfait en donnant sa cuillère à Luke, qui accepta sans problèmes.

- … Hershel ?

- Mh ?

- Tu souris pour te moquer de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, je n'oserais pas.

- … Hershel ?

- Oui, Claire chérie ?

- Tu as un sourire en coin.

- Ce n'est pas vrai...

- Oh, mais quelle mauvaise foi, dit Claire en riant. Tu es content parce que Luke n'accepte à manger que de toi.

- Mh... Peut être un petit peu, concéda Layton en élargissant son sourire.

- Nim ?

Claire et Layton regardèrent l'adorable enfant. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, attendris. Puis...

- Euh... C'est...

- Oui, il me semble que oui.

- Cette odeur, c'est...

- Oui, Hershel.

- Je vois...

- .. Tu veux bien t'en occuper, Hershel ?

- Euh... Hum... Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préfère que ce soit toi, qui...

- Oh, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui arrive à le nourrir, que...

- Je me suis levé, pour le calmer, cette nuit.

- Parce que tu n'avais pas fermé les volets.

- Je lui ai appris à dire « énigme »...

- Il ne dit que « nim », Hershel...

- Claire, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je crains que cette activité ne soit au delà de mes limites psychologiques...

Un silence pesant s'installa. Hershel se cachait les yeux sous son couvre-chef, Claire avait soudain l'air hargneux et Luke leur souriait, fier de lui.

- Très bien, soupira Claire en prenant Luke dans ses bras. C'est pour moi.

- Hahahaha ! Fit le bébé.

- Oh, toi...

Persuadée qu'il ne fallait jamais être grossière, notamment en présence d'un enfant, Claire ne termina pas sa phrase.

* * *

**_Jour 2 – 16h07 _**

* * *

- LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAA !

- Très bien, soupira Claire en fermant son livre. Luke a fini sa sieste.

Elle observa Layton qui, son livre ouvert sur sa poitrine, dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, épuisé.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, visiblement, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix, attendrie. Les hommes ont vraiment une petite nature...

La jeune femme alla dans la chambre de Luke, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, toi, dit-elle d'une voix chantante. Alors tu es réveillé ?

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle lui demanda :

- Ça te dit, de dessiner ?

Le bébé lui fit un grand sourire, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Alors, shhhhhht... Il ne faut surtout pas faire de bruit !

Pour illustrer ses paroles, Claire posa son index sur ses lèvres, et le bébé l'imita pour bien montrer qu'il avait compris.

- Oui, exactement, murmura Claire en entrant dans le salon, où dormait Layton.

De sa main libre, elle prit délicatement le livre qui reposait sur sa poitrine, et y déposa tout aussi délicatement le bébé.

- Eh ? Fit Luke.

Claire chercha quelque chose dans le placard et en ressortit une boîte de feutres. Elle tendit un feutre bleu au bébé.

- Tiens... Dessine _là_, lui dit-elle en désignant le visage d'Hershel, en se retenant de rire.

Luke obéit immédiatement, un sourire presque sadique sur les lèvres, et gribouilla allègrement sur le visage de l'endormi. Ledit endormi se réveilla d'ailleurs en sursaut, avant de croiser les deux grands yeux noirs de l'enfant.

- Que-aaah ! Mais !..

Le bébé éclata d'un rire cristallin, et Claire se tenait les côtes. Layton prit Luke pour le poser à côté de lui sur le canapé, et se tourna vers un miroir. Son expression perplexe acheva la pauvre Claire qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

- Que... Mais enfin, Claire ?

- Ce... Hahaha... Ce-ce n'est pas moi c-c'est... hahaha... C'est Luke !

Hershel se mit à rire à son tour.

- Luke, mh ? Et il est sans doute arrivé ici tout seul ?

Il se leva, attrapa un feutre orange dans la boîte, fit mine de l'observer, le déboucha, se jeta sur Claire et dessina à son tour sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Que-AAAAH !

- Vengeance !

- Oh, Hershel, tu te comportes vraiment comme un enfant de cinq mois... Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentlemaaaAAAH !

Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à parler tellement elle riait.

- Claire, non, tu n'as pas le droit de me chatouiller !..

- Il s'agit de légitime défense !

- Mais-AAAH !

Luke riait aux éclats en agitant les bras, face au spectacle pittoresque qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que très peu de gens – et même personne à part lui – n'avait pu voir Claire et Hershel jouer comme des enfants. Mais au bout d'une minute, lassé qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui, il protesta :

- AYAAAAYAH !

Les deux « adultes » calmèrent leur fou rire, se redressèrent, et tentèrent de reprendre une allure digne, alors que leurs vêtements étaient froissés et qu'ils avaient du feutre partout sur le visage.

- Oui Luke, pardon, dit Layton d'une voix douce. Aurais-tu envie de dessiner _sur une feuille_ ?

* * *

_**Jour 3 – 03h45**_

* * *

- BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Mh... Qu'est ce qu'il a ?.. Marmonna Claire d'une voix endormie.

- Cela ne peut pas être à nouveau les volets...

- …

- Claire, tu as dit que tu t'en occupais cette fois, justement pour que je n'oublie pas. Tu l'as fait ?

- Je crois que j'ai... Oublié... La nuit dernière m'a fatiguée, et je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Brenda m'a expliqué qu'une fois sur deux, quand Clark oubliait de fermer les volets, ils le laissent crier. Pour l'habituer.

- Ils laissent crier un enfant de cinq mois ? S'étonna Layton d'une voix incrédule.

- Pour l'habituer à...

- Je m'en occupe, déclara-t-il en se levant brusquement. Je vais le rassurer.

* * *

_**Jour 3 – 10h34**_

* * *

Layton tenait Luke dans ses bras et tentait de lui faire la conversation, alors que Claire était penchée sur ses notes à propos de ses expériences.

- Nim, faisait l'enfant.

- Claire ? Demanda Layton d'une voix mal assurée.

- Oui ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il croit que je m'appelle Énigme.

- Oh, voyez-vous ça, claironna la jeune femme d'une voix moqueuse. Et à qui la faute, à ton avis ? Tu penses vraiment que ça étonne qui que ce soit ?

- Mais...

- En plus, ce n'est pas tellement faux, tu es une énigme à toi tout seul, le taquina-t-elle. On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, après tout...

- Niiiim ! S'exclama l'enfant.

- Non, corrigeait-il doucement. Je m'appelle Hershel Layton.

- Nim.

- _Hershel Layton..._

- NIM.

Layton poussa un soupir, puis fronça les sourcils. Il prit son menton dans ses mains, tout en réfléchissant, et resta ainsi quelques secondes. Puis...

- Aha ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant sa petite-amie du doigt.

Claire sursauta.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Tu n'as pas nié, lorsque j'ai dit qu'il croyait que je m'appelais Énigme. Tu t'es même moquée de moi.

- Euh, oui... Et alors ?

- Cela prouve que tu avoues enfin que je lui ai bel et bien appris à dire « énigme » !

- Oh, Hershel, pour l'amour du ciel...

- Il y a une incohérence dans ton raisonnement, continuait-il, triomphant. Tu disais qu'il ne savait dire que « nim »...

- Alors cet enfant croit que tu t'appelles Nim, que veux-tu que je te dise.

Layton se stoppa dans son élan.

- Que... Mais tu étais censée avouer ta défaite...

Claire pouffa de rire.

- Pas cette fois. Et maintenant, laisse-moi travailler, s'il te plaît.

- Alors on n'écrit pas à Clark pour lui dire que son fils sait dire « énigme » ?

- Eh non. D'une part parce que c'est faux, et ensuite parce qu'il revient demain. Mais tu sais, Hershel, si avec tout ça ce petit ne devient pas un grand amateur d'énigmes, alors je ne comprendrais pas.

* * *

_**Jour 3 – 19h43 **_

* * *

Claire et Layton sirotaient tranquillement leur tasse de thé.

- Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose...

- Oui, Claire ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si patient et pédagogue que depuis qu'on a commencé à garder Luke.

- Tu crois ? Fit Layton, gêné du compliment.

- Oui. Cela va te paraître étrange, mais, c'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre d'un enfant de cinq mois...

Comme s'il comprenait qu'on parlait de lui, Luke, qui était occupé à empiler des cubes les uns sur les autres dans un coin de la pièce, se tourna vers les adultes avec un air curieux.

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai. Les enfants nous apprennent presque autant qu'on leur apprend. Mais je lui ai quand même appris à dire...

- Redis-le juste une fois et je te dessine encore sur le visage.

- Airr ! Balbutia Luke en tendant les bras vers la jeune femme.

- Oooh, fit doucement Claire d'un air attendri. Tu crois que ce bout de chou deviendra un vrai gentleman un jour ?

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils l'observèrent quelques secondes.

- C'est drôle, fit remarquer Claire. Je trouve qu'il ressemble un peu à l'un des enfants qui jouent tous les jours devant le labo.

- Le hasard fait parfois les choses étrangement, concéda Layton.

- Il va bientôt falloir le coucher.

- Et si nous lui donnions du thé, avant de le coucher ?

- Du thé ? À un bébé de cinq mois ?

- Oui, ça l'endort immédiatement.

- …

- Enfin...

- Tu n'as pas fait ça, Hershel ?

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être un amateur de thé.

- On ne donne pas de thé à un bébé, enfin... Mais ce n'est pas possible... Comment est-ce que tu feras quand tu auras...

Claire se tut immédiatement, les joues rouges, détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Layton ne remarqua rien.

- Tu sais, hier, après lui avoir raconté une énigme, je lui avais mis un peu de thé dans un des biberons. Il aimait beaucoup. S'il n'en voulait pas, il ne l'aurait pas bu, tu ne crois pas ? Eh bien, il s'est endormi juste après.

La jeune femme se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

- Pas de thé, Hershel, un point c'est tout.

- D'accord, mais je vais lui raconter une énigme. C'est étrange, cela aussi le calme immédiatement.

- Il ne se calme pas quand tu lui racontes une énigme, expliqua Claire de son ton le plus rationnel. Il s'endort parce que tu as une voix grave naturellement apaisante.

- Je te promet que je suis sûr qu'il aime les énigmes.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Eh bien. Va lui raconter ton énigme, du moment que tu penses à fermer les volets, cette fois.

* * *

_**Jour 4 – 12h23**_

* * *

- Tu es encore en train de te moquer de moi.

- Mais non, je te le promet.

- Il refuse toujours que quelqu'un d'autre que toi le nourrisse, et ça te rend heureux, je le vois bien, et tu te moques de moi, plaidait Claire avec le sourire.

Layton avait Luke dans les bras depuis la fin du déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il n'accepte de la nourriture _que de moi_. Il n'en accepte pas de toi, c'est tout, conclut le gentleman pour taquiner sa petite-amie.

- Même Clark et Brenda ont du mal, ils me l'ont dit. Mais, paraît-il qu'en grandissant, ça risque de changer.

- Alors, Luke ? Tu as bien mangé ?

- Vava.

- Tu as bien aimé le déjeuner ?

- Mais tu me nargues, ma parole ! Fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

- Cela me rappelle une énigme, à propos de nourriture. Veux-tu l'entendre, Luke ? … Luke ?

- BleuuuhhAAAAA !

- … Que... Beûah... Claire !

Mais Claire explosa de rire.

- I-il t'a vomi dessus ! C'est... Hahaha !

Layton se cacha les yeux sous son couvre-chef. Luke explosa de rire. Claire tenta de se calmer.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh, si !.. Je suppose que tu mettras du temps avant de te vanter à nouveau de tes talents pour le faire manger.

- … Bien, je suppose que... Une personne de l'âge de Luke peut... Être facilement excusée, après tout, de... Rendre son déjeuner sur les gens... On a affaire à des circonstances atténuantes...

- Va prendre un bain, et change de vêtements, je m'occupe du petit.

- Je te remercie...

* * *

_**Jour 4 – 16h23 **_

* * *

- Nim ! Nim ! S'exclama Luke.

- Oh, j'ai compris, tu veux entendre une énigme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nim ! Cria-t-il en tendant les bras vers Layton.

- Très bien, je vais t'en raconter une...

Le son d'une voiture qui se gare se fit entendre, suivi de bruits de pas.

- Oh, s'exclama Claire. Ce doivent être Clark et Brenda !

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Bonjour ! Dis joyeusement Brenda.

- Bonjour Hershel, Claire.

- Bonjour. Votre séjour a-t-il été agréable ?

- Oui, merci Hershel, répondit Clark. Est-ce que le petit a dit son premier mot ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

- Oh, non, s'empressa de répondre Claire alors que Layton ouvrait la bouche. À propos de lui, il a été absolument adorable pendant les quatre jours. Votre fils est vraiment très éveillé !

- Oui, et du coup nous aussi, marmonna Hershel au souvenir de la nuit-aux-volets-ouverts.

- Nim ! Piailla Luke.

Clark s'était à peine tourné vers son fils, que déjà Layton avait marché vers lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Comme s'il savait qu'il allait bientôt partir, l'enfant se blottit contre lui et marmonna en monosyllabes.

- Né... Tone.

- Bonjour, Luke. Tu as été sage ? Même sans _papa_ ? S'enquit Clark en insistant sur le « papa » dans l'espoir que le petit répète le mot.

- Pa ?

- On dit « Paaaapaaaa ».

- Nim ! Pleurnicha Luke.

Clark le regarda d'une étrange manière.

- Si tu veux bien, je le récupère, maintenant, dit-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr. Ce fut un réel plaisir, dit Layton.

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Hershel ?

Layton et Claire étaient rentrés chez eux, et il était trois heures du matin. Hershel s'était levé pour boire une tasse de thé, et sa petite-amie l'avait suivi.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Avoue-le, commença Claire d'un ton un peu taquin, que c'est parce que ce soir, tu n'as eu à raconter une énigme à Luke.

Layton soupira.

- Il ne parle même pas. Il a cinq mois. On l'a gardé quatre jours. Et je me suis attaché à lui plus que prévu.

Claire eut un rire doux.

- Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi ! Il est absolument adorable, ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela.

- C'est assez étrange de se dire que, la prochaine fois que je le verrai, il ne me reconnaîtra probablement pas. Je me rappellerai de lui mais lui, il ne se rappellera pas de moi.

- Oh, je suis sûre que si, d'une certaine manière.

Un petit silence s'installa.

- Allez, reprit Claire d'un ton joyeux. Viens dormir, tu en as besoin, grâce au petit. Il n'y a aucune raison d'en faire une insomnie. Après tout, grâce à toi, son premier mot a été énigme !

- Il ne disait pas énigme, dit doucement Layton avec un sourire. Tu avais raison, il ne disait rien d'autre que « nim ». Cela ne voulait rien dire. Il n'a pas encore dit son premier mot.

- Tu crois que ce sera « papa » ?

- Ou peut-être « maman » ? Je suis persuadé que Clark et Brenda ont lancé des paris à ce propos.

- C'est bien possible, dit Claire après un rire. Mais peut-être qu'il dira « Claire », après tout, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. En essayant de me réclamer !

Layton rit.

- Pour que tu lui donnes à manger ?

- Non, pour qu'il me vomisse dessus, taquina-t-elle.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel ils échangèrent un sourire. Elle continua :

- En tout cas, je te comprend. Les quatre jours pendant lesquels tout notre monde tournait autour de ce bout de chou étaient difficile mais, je crois que je pourrais recommencer n'importe quand.

- Oh, moi aussi. Et si nous allions nous coucher ? suggéra-t-il enfin en posant sa tasse de thé.

* * *

Luke avait un petit peu peur. En partant se coucher, Papa avait oublié de fermer les volets, et il voyait la lune qui faisait peur. Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Le gentil monsieur aux énigmes avec la belle voix qui enlevait la peur était parti et Luke savait que Papa et Maman ne prendraient pas la peine de venir fermer les volets même s'il criait, parce qu'ils n'aiment pas se lever la nuit.

- Nim !

Il avait compris que « énigme », qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire, était lié au gentil monsieur avec la jolie voix. Il savait même son nom. Il aurait voulu l'appeler, mais il n'arriva qu'à dire quelques sons inarticulés.

- DaaAaaAaaa …

Seul dans le noir, Luke essaya quelques balbutiements.

- Chétone. Debleble !

Il ferma les yeux.

- Hershel Layton.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il l'avait dit ! Puisqu'il l'avait dit, le monsieur Layton ne pouvait que revenir, et lui parler avec sa jolie voix qui enlève ce qui fait peur. Luke eut un grand sourire. Comme c'était dommage que personne n'ait entendu qu'il avait réussi à bien le prononcer !

- He'shel Layton.

Luke ferma les yeux. L'avoir dit, l'avoir appelé, ça avait enlevé le côté angoissant des volets ouverts. En se concentrant, il pouvait presque entendre la jolie voix.

Et il s'endormit, paisible.

* * *

Voilà ! Est-ce que vous pourriez m'écrire une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


End file.
